poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn and Bertram (Bad clone) reveal thier true nature on Supers
This is how Evelyn and Bertram (Bad clone) reveals thier true nature on Supers goes in Ryan and Crash meet The Incredibles 2. [ Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): I would resist the temptation to stretch. The tempreture around you is way below zero. Evelyn Deavor: Try to stretch and you'll break. Jessie Primefan: So. You're Bertranos? Elastigirl: And you're the Screenslaver. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Yes and no. Let's just say I got that name at the last event of the Friendship Games and my girlfriend created the character and prerecorded the messages. Cody Fairbrother: And your brother know... Evelyn Deavor: That my boyfriend and I are Bertranos and the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Coco Bandicoot: Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Hey. My girlfriend and I are using the technology to destroy the humans' trust in Super heroes. Evelyn Deavor: That's right, my boyfriend. him on the cheek Casey Fairbrother: Who did we imprison? Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): The Pizza Guy. But, Nermal got away that easy. Sure, he got the right stuff for the Screenslaver and Nermal did pilot a robo body. Elastigirl: But, it doesn't bother you that you put an innocent man to jail Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly and the pizza was cold. Jessie Primefan: Ryan and his three siren friends will find a way to stop you. Just like he did to Thanos. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): My Master is dead. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa. I know what you mean, but you count on us. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Why? Because my girlfriend built Elastigirl a bike and a present to ElastiGuy? My love's brother knows the words of her theme song? We don't know each other! Elastigirl: But, you count on me and my friends anyway. Evelyn Deavor: We're suppose to, aren't we? Because you and your friends have strange abilities and shiny costumes, the rest of us are suppose to put our lives into your gloved hands. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): That’s what my love's dad told her. When the robbers broke into Evelyn's family's house, her mom wanted to hide and begged her father to use the safe room. But, Evelyn's dad insisted in calling his Superhero friends. And like Thanos, he died. Pointlessly. Stupidly. Evelyn Deavor: Waiting for heroes to save the day. Sunset Shimmer: But, why would you and Evelyn... your girlfriend's brother... Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Is a child! Evelyn Deavor: He's right. He remembered a time when we use to have parents and Superheroes. So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): Our sweet parents and allies were FOOLS to put thier lives into someone else's hands! Evelyn and Bertram (Bad clone): Superheroes keep us weak! Elastigirl: Are you going to kill me and my friends? Evelyn Deavor: Nah. Using you is better. Bertram T. Monkey (Bad clone): You will help us to make sure that superheroes stay illegal forever and Wallflower Blush be forgotten and onto our side. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts